Owata!
by Mayuki konan-chan
Summary: kesialan Gilbert dalam sehari. mulai dari bangun telat sampai sesuatu yang mengejutkan! apa itu? baca sajalah! Pail At sumari.


Hallo, author bawa fic baru lagi nih! mangap ya fic yang laen blon di apdet -dilemparin pasta ama ezio en italy-. well, ini terinspirasi dari lagunya kamui gakupo yang judulnya Owata! Ngemeng-ngemeng, di sini Norway namanya jadi Lukas. Summary lihat di depan. Selamat menikmati!

Disclaimer=

Hetalia itu punya'e Hidekaz Himaruya yang sama sekali berhak seperti sepatu ibu author atas Hetalia. coba aja author diwarisin hetalia .pasti bakalan nista en penuh akan yaoi ^◊^ -curcol gaje-

Turkish March Owata! Itu dibuat ama OwataP

Warning : Typo, OOC maybe, misstypo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Abalabol, gajenensis, AU, dll

Seperti kata bijak -?- dari senpai-senpai yang jago nulis. **Don't Like,Don't selagi sempat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owata!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang silau gemilang -?- terlihatlah setiap orang molor dengan pulau pulau yang saling sambung-menyambung menjadi satu. itulah indonesia...-bletak-

Terlihatlah anak asem -digebukin massa- aka Gilbert, sedang molor dengan elitnya. yaitu, nungging kea waktu terakhir dia sujud waktu solat magrib 3 taon lalu -Mantab musriknya!-

BAKA BAKA BAKA  
>naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?<br>ugokasunomichi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
>BAKA BAKA BAKA hokani yarukoto madamada<br>arun jyanai?

Dari jam weker yang imut kiyut miyut bergambar hot ia dan Matthew yang ada di gurun sahara buat nyari kacamata Alfred yg dengan begonya mereka gak kepikiran membelikan kacamata yg baru, terdengar lagu 'Triple Baka' nya Miku Hatsune,Teto Kasane, plus Neru Akita dengan syahdu. Gilbert yang lagi mimpi jadi Markotop yang mo ngalahin Boxer langsung jatoh lagi ke bumi dan bangun dengan elit seelit-elitnya kaka author yang mbikin klub gaje Trio Ikemen.

"GW TELAT LAGI!" teriaklah si asem yang jika disamakan dia (suaranya) sama syahdunya seperti suara Ludwig yang nyanyi keong racun bareng Feliciano pake toa mesjid dengan kekuatan yang jika dia (toa) itu layaknya paus biru yang sedang teriak -curcolan gaje-

Tanpa babibu, babiku, ataupun babimu dan babikalian, lompatlah mahkluk yang selalu mengatakan ayam asem dari kasur buluknya. mandi setengah menit dan makan sambil lari maraton. Karena otaknya yg gak pernah diasah itu, ia lupa akan janjinya ketemuan ama ehemukenyaehem

Dia langsung lari ke statiu meriksa kantongnya...

"dompet gw mana ya?" dan dengan sangat begonya, Gilbert melupakan benda terpenting. Secepat Po**r* yang kesambet petir dapet batu, ia lari dari stasiun menuju rumahnya tanpa stop sodara-sodara! Jarak antara rumahnya dan stasiun sekitar 50 km dan bisa ia tempuh hanya dalam 3 jam sodara-sodara! Tanpa naik ojek ataupun sejenisnya. Benar-benar kuat sodara. Tirulah ia dan semangat masa mudanya! -plak-

Ia yang semakin telat, lalu menelpon ukenya.

"say, maa-" baru saja Gilbert ingin meminta maaf kepada ukenyaa itu saat dia sadar…

HP-NYA LOW BAT! Dan terlihat di layar hp-nya Gilbird dgn emoticon Ξ3Ξ dengan tulisan ' I'm dead. Charge me now, Bitch!'

Tanpa jeda, Gilbert pun segera menaiki kereta setelah ia membayar tiketnya. Namun naas, kereta itu tertutup tepat didepan wajahnya. Gilbert pun udah mulai hopeless. Karena, kereta selanjutnya masih lama. Sekitar jam 11.30. sedangkan ia berjanji akan datang jam 10. Ia pun menunggu sembari lirak-lirik jam.

_Mo gimana pun gw tetep harus nelpon mattie! kalo gak, pasti gw bakal diputusin…_ ratapnya dalam hati. Setelah lirik kanan-kiri, Gilbert nemuin telpon umum. Saat dirinya akan memasukan recehan, di dompetnya isinya cuma duit sepuluh rebuan ampe seratus rebuan yang lembar. Biasa dah, orang tajir. Gak pernah bawa recehan -Gilbert : nyindir nih maksudnya?- dia hopeless lagi

Dia lalu datengin sebuah kios kecil di stasiun buat nuker uangnya yang gede-gede kayak kaki gajah tersebut.

"mbak, mbak. Mo nuker duit dong~" katanya sambil ber-puppy eyes ria kearah yang punya kios dan tangan memegang duit 10 rebuan.

"mbak, mbak. SAYA COWOK TULEN! LU BUTA APA APAAN SIH?" sang pemilik kios- yang ternyata Lukas memandikan Gilbert dengan air indah nan manis dari mulutnya. Gilbert yang dimandiin langsung mewek gara-gara gak ikhlas bajunya basah semua. Lukas lalu ngeringin Gilbert pake pengering rambut yang biasa dia pake buat nyantok bareng cewe-cewe dan uke-uke di salon tetangga.

"nah, jangan mewek lagi lu. Nih duitnya" Lukas lalu menyerahkan gopean 5. Abis itu, Gilbert mewek lagi. Dia diliatin ama orang-orang satu stasiun dan semuanya berpikir _ih, galak banget sih tuh mbak-mbak _ato _ih, imut banget tuh mbak-mbak_.

"cup, cup. Yaudah. Lu maunya apa?" kata Lukas sambil nenangin Gil yang masih mewek.

"masa -hiks- Cuma -hiks- 2500 doang" Gil terus mewek. Dan akhirnya dengan tidak ikhlas, Lukas ngasih sisanya. Gilbert langsung loncat-loncat lalu datengin telepon umum masukin tuh duit ke telepon umum. Waktu mo mencet nomer…

"nomornya Mattie berapa ye?" dan dengan begonian dia lupa nomor ukenya sendiri. Gagang telpon umum yang dipegangnya pun hancur seketika

Gilbert lalu hopeless parah sambil nangis gila (baca: nangis sambil ketawa). Orang-orang makin ngeri liat Gilbert. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Gil berdiri lagi dan dan langsung lari dengan kecepatan yang sama saat dia mo ngambil dompetnya yaitu kayak Po**- -di bekep sebelon ngebacot lagi-

Setelah sampe di taman tempat dia ama Matthew janjian, dia langsung jawsdrop saat liat tsunami manusia di taman itu. Saking malesnya nyari Mattie diantara Tsunami manusia itu yang pasti butuh waktu berjam-jam, dia lalu milih ngedatengin sebuah toko kecil di deket ntuh buat beli batre hp.

"dek, dek. Beli batre hp Corby TxT dunk" katanya sambil nahan ketawa liat bocah ehemkuntetehem di depannya. Orang yang ada di depannya memang sungguh kuntet dan punya rambut biru kehitaman. Dan ternyata sodara-sodara, mahluk kuntet itu nyadar dan muncul perempatan di dahinya. Mata kanannya yang ketutupan eye-patch mulai mengeluarkan api amarah!

" kok lu ketawa sih? Karena gw pendek ye?" sang bocah mengeluarkan aura kelam layaknya tukang ledeng tetangga author -di gebuk- beserta senyum iblis!

"lu tau lu berhadapan ama siapa? Asal lu tau gw itu…" sang bocah mendramatisir dengan cara memotong kalimatnya dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu. Apakah itu? Kita lihat di chapter berikutnya!

Oke akan author lanjutkan

"EARL PHANTOMHIVE AKA CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! DAN…" bocah kuntet bernama Ciel itu lalu menunjuk Gilbert dengan kaki kutilannya dengan penuh amarah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya berupa…

"SEBASTIAN! HAJAR TUH CECUNGUK ATU!" munculah butler kesayangan kita semua -really?- yang bersiap menghajar makhluk albino nan asem -digoreng- Tapi, dengan kecepatan Po**r* yang… tak usah dijelaskan 2 kali, Gilbert dapat menghindar dari pukulan maut sang butler dan berhasil merebut batre Hp Samsung corby TxT -mentang-mentang Hp sendiri- dari tangan bocah kuntet nan sok -digorok- di kios itu dan keluar dengan selamat, -prokprokprok-

Abis hpnya diberi makan dengan batre baru, ada E-mail dari Matthew. Dia buka dan isinya…

'Maap ya Gil. Alfred tadi dateng ke rumah dan maksa aku buat nonton film horror. Kapan-kapan aja ya, Gil sayang'

Ekspresi Gil? Dia langsung teriak-teriak di tengah tsunami orang di taman itu. Abis itu mewek, marah lagi, mewek lagi, dan terus-terusan sampai puncaknya, ia mengeluarkan pedang yang ia pakai di H*t*On* series waktu pertama kali ketemu Kiku dan gak sengaja nyerang Francis pake tuh pedang -OOT- dan membelah dua kekasih hatinya itu berupa hp Corby yang dikasih Ludwig buat ultahnya kemaren.

"hancur, hancur, hancur hatiku. Hancur, hancur, hancur hatiku. Hatiku hancur" nyanyinya di bawah naungan lampu jalan nan dengan dirinya yang sedang ber-OTL ria. Dia terus merenung sampai akhirnya…

"hoy, Gil. Napa tuh muka kayak tomat gagal panen? Diputusin Mattie?" terdengar suara yang amat cempreng dari seorang tomato freak yang bodinya tidak usah kita tanyakan saking jelek bodinya. -dihajar Spain FG-

" kalo soal begituan, abang Francis bakal bantuin deh~" timpal seorang pria mesum nan MaDeSu. -dijadiin escargot-

"ah, gak. Gw gak dipusin mattie kok. Cuma…mood gw jatoh aja" jawab gil dengan ingus yang masih mleber.

"oh. Eh, mau gak gw traktir? Biar mood lu naek gitu." Ajak seorang Antonio yang jarang-jarang mo nraktir. Biasa, kantong tipis. -disumpel tomat busuk-

"boleh deh" Gilbert menerima ajakan Antonio dengan lapang dada. Mereka lalu pergi ke Restoran Prancis sembari bergandengan tangan dengan Gilbert di tengah. _Thanks, Tonio~_ itulah yang terucapkan di hati Gilbert. Senyumnya terkembang beserta pikirannya yang telah melayang mikirin apa yang bakal dia makan di sana.

_OWARI~_

.

.

.

GAJE! Ini semua berakhir dengan GAJE! -headbang- ah, daripada liatin author yang lagi headbang, baca sajalah Omakenya~

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

.

_Harusnya,gw ke tempatnya gil aja daripada nungguin tuh kutu kupret atu. _Sesal seorang pemuda yang sedang di grepe-grepe lengannya ama saudara kembarnya. Dia bener-bener nyesel nemenin saudara kembarnya yang ketakutan nonton film horror berupa Paranormal activity versi plesetannya yang genrenya bukan lagi horror melainkan humor-parody. Dan camkan satu hal lagi… INI SIANG HARI YANG SANGAT CERAH DENGAN LAMPU YANG MENYALA SEMUANYA DAN JENDELA DIBUKA!

"Al, gw mau minum dulu ya" sang pemuda aka Matthew nyari alesan buat kabur trus dia ke tempat Gilbertnya yang tercinta sepanjang masa.

"Huweee… mattie di sini aja. Aku atut~" kata Alfred seraya menahan tangan Matthew sambil ber-Puppy eyes yang oh sungguh membuat seorang Arthur muntah di tempat.

_Terpaksa dah…_ mattie makin putus asa dan akhirnya mengikuti kemauan sodara kembarnya yang blangsak itu -dijadiin scone-

_Really end_

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, OMAKENYA GEJE….! -headbang- saya orang tergaje di abad ini permisi dan minta maap bwt yang nungguin lanjutan HGS. Saya gak nemuin ide lagi~ tapi…ripiu please?

Klik ini aja klo mau ripiu~

V

V

V

V


End file.
